A Webkinz Christmas
by EpiKinzWriter
Summary: Frosting and her family have a lot to do before Christmas comes in a week, but how will they get it all done in time? Will they have to delay their Christmas celebration? Please R&R!  In first-person format, from Frosting's point of view.
1. Prologue

**A Webkinz Christmas**

_By: Samantha (Cinderpelt1998)_

I looked up. A list of things to do was nailed to my parents' bedroom wall. My parents stood behind me, and my sisters beside me. We're triplets, but we definitely don't like the same things. Cookie is quite the girly girl. She only wears skirts and dresses, and she never wears black, white, gray, brown, yellow, red, orange or green. Her entire wardrobe consists of the colors blue, pink and purple. The only exception would be her silver sequin flats. Then there's Blackberry. She's a tomboy. She wears jeans, plaid, and sometimes overalls. She wears all the colors of the rainbow besides pink and purple. Then there's me. I'm Frosting. I am a mix of the two. I wear all the colors of the rainbow, but I don't play with dolls or remote-control trucks. My mom, Cinderpelt, looked at Blackster, my dad. They laughed. "This is our Christmas to-do list." My dad said. I forced a smile on my face. "Alright." I said. We piled into our Webkinz Road Trip van and left.


	2. Visiting SantaKinz

**Visiting SantaKinz **

_Chapter One_

I looked at the list. "The first thing we have to do is visit SantaKinz." I said. My sisters and I are 10. Cookie and Blackberry worship SantaKinz, but I got suspicious last year when the great Saint Bernard's beard came off when a little kit poked it. My mother nodded and we drove to the Clubhouse. Then we entered the KinzChat Plus room and found the SantaKinz room. Blackberry ran up and jumped on top of SantaKinz's lap. "What is your name, little Black and White cat?" SantaKinz asked. "My name is Blackberry." Blackberry said. "Well, Blackberry, what would you like for Christmas this year?" SantaKinz asked. Blackberry got a big smile on her face. "I want a Golden Safe!" She cried. "Me too!" Cookie ran and pushed Blackberry over. "I want a Gold Safe too. My name is Cookie!" SantaKinz laughed and then set Cookie on the ground. I walked up. "I'm Frosting, and I want a Bookworm Bed." I said. SantaKinz smiled, patted my head and we left.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know the chapters are short, but the story altogether will be a lot longer.


	3. Buying Christmas Outfits

**Buying Christmas Outfits**

_Chapter Two_

We piled into our Webkinz Road Trip van again. I looked at the list. "Next up is buying Christmas Outfits to wear when we celebrate." I read. Mom nodded and drove us to the KinzStyle Outlet. We got out of the van and we walked inside. PJ greeted us and guided us to where the Holiday Wear was. Cookie ran over to a lovely dress. It was very long. It was red and sparkly, with ruffles on the end and a white collar and cuffs on the long sleeves. She then found a matching beret. She then found a pair of red flats that were just like her silver ones, only, of course, red. She tried them on. I had to admit she looked great. Blackberry picked out a pair of white jeans that had red fluff going down them in a zigzag pattern, a long-sleeved green jacket to go over a red shirt, and she also grabbed a pair of white satin fur boots. Then she picked out a cute white snowboarding toque. When she tried them on, she looked way too casual, but she refused to be seen in a dress or skirt. I picked out a white sparkly skirt, a red and green striped jacket over a white tank top, a pair of red and white striped shiny flats and a green headband with a small bow positioned over my left ear. Blackberry said I looked too girly. Cookie said I looked perfect. PJ read off our list. "One red ruffles dress, one red sequin beret, one pair of red sparkles flats, one pair of red and white zigzag jeans, one evergreen jacket, one red t-shirt, one pair of white boots, one white toque, one sparkles skirt, one Christmas stripes jacket, one white tank top, one pair of candy cane flats and one green bow headband. Your total is one hundred and fifty KinzCash." Dad grabbed his credit card to pay for it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know all those items cannot be found in Webkinz World at all, but I made them up. If for whatever reason you don't like that, don't bother complaining.


	4. Buying Christmas Gifts

**Buying Christmas Gifts**

_Chapter Three_

"Next, we have to buy Christmas gifts." I read. Blackberry cheered. She really likes getting gifts. We walked next door to the W-Shop. "Okay, girls. Here's 200 KinzCash each. Go buy some gifts." Mom said. I squealed. I love to pick out gifts! I ran to the toy aisle. I picked out a set of toy cars for Blackberry, a giant dollhouse for Cookie, a pearl necklace for Mom and a coffee maker for dad. I still had 32 KinzCash left, so I decided to buy something else. I went to the music aisle and bought the "Best of KinzTunes" CD for the whole family, and two packs of gum so I can add them to my sisters' gifts. After I bought them, Dad gave me extra money so I could have them wrapped. I did, and we got back into our Road Trip Van.


End file.
